The present invention relates to a golf club evaluating apparatus, and more particularly, to a golf club balancing apparatus that permits determination of the face and loft angles of the head of a golf club in the orientation in which it will impact the ball.
For many years, golf club heads have been designed without full consideration to the dynamics of the club motion as it impacts the ball. It has been observed that some clubs with higher loft angles can frequently drive further than clubs with lower loft angles.
Although face and loft angles can be measured statically, the effect of weight distribution within the head has been largely ignored.
If the dynamic forces acting on the club are considered, it appears that a factor to be considered is the center of gravity or mass of the head of the golf club at the point of impact. Thus, it appears that the face and loft angles should be determined with the head balanced at its center of gravity or mass in the orientation in which it will impact the ball.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel golf club head balancing apparatus which will allow facile determination of the center of gravity of the golf club head in its impact position and the static determination of the face and loft angles of its striking face when balanced at its center of gravity.
It is also an object to provide such an apparatus which may be fabricated readily and economically assembled to provide reliable measurements.
Another object is to provide a novel method for static measurement of the face and loft angles of a golf club head in its impact position while balanced at its center of gravity.